User blog:HambleBee/Honest Hearts (Untold Story)
Author's Note: This is a story in progress. ___________________________________________________________________________________ She woke up shivering in her cell. Strangely enough, the door to the small cage she's in is unlocked. She looked around to figure out where she was. It was dark and damp. She was in a small room filled with three cages. She was in the central cage. There were 2 dead prisoners in the other 2 cages and a knapsack in the nearby table. She picked it up and took it's contents. It appears that she has been kidnapped and taken into some sort of a slave den. She wore an black miner's clothes and shoes she got from the knapsack. She also found 9 septims that will be useful later on. Now she needed some form of makeshift weapon to defend herself. She found a sharp piece of metal and wrapped it with some fabric from the ragged tunic of a dead prisoner to make a shiv. She continued to analyze her environment once she finally got ready. The exit was very dark and there was no light. She had to get out of the place before the slavers find her and eventually sell her for an even more cruel fate. Going through the darkness looked more horrifying than it looks. It was like treading the domain of the Dread Father himself, but she had to get out nonetheless. She rubbed her eyes to see more clearly. She started to slowly make her way out while treading silently and carefully. Her vision was beginning to become attuned to the dark. The sight that she saw in the other room would have scarred the faint of heart. It was a massive slavery den. There were many dead bodies of slaves piled up in the central part of the room. There were cells both in the ground and hanging in the walls. She had to fight the urge to scream and keep moving forward. While on the way, she stops after some slavers came in with more slaves to be taken to the previous room where she was held. She didn't have the time to hesitate. After the slavers were busy taking their slaves into the cells, she managed to slip away from the room and into the hallway. She quietly made her way up to the upper floors and entered an empty bedroom. The bedroom was very clean, almost like that of an 5-star inn. This room may be probably used by a previous occupant before the inn was converted into a criminal's den. She immediately grabbed whatever essential equipment she can carry: Food, water, a dagger, and some clean clothing. After carrying what she can, she made her way out of the window and silently closed it. She then made her way outside the walls of the fort and jumped down to the soft grass and snow below. She immediately started running after she made it in a distance without a second thought. Freedom was finally hers, but she still had to face the problem of surviving the province alone. With little food, water and cash, she had to make a living or starve to death in the streets. She decided to forget about it for now and focus on getting to the nearest town or city alive. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. (new part) Category:Blog posts Category:Stories